hetalia and you: 107 things I can't do at the world meeting
by Alana Fox
Summary: Just a hunderd and seven things you can't do at the world meting. if people like this I upload another 107 things list. and if you don't get a number I'll explain it in the chapter before the next list. Have fun feading
107 things I can't do in the world meeting

1, Put the whole meeting on hold when asking how everyone month has been.

2, Make an entrance as America does.

3, Make an entrance with America.

4, Nor make entrance with Prussia or Denmark

5, Scaring Italy by saying that pasta is forbidden from future meetings.

6, Scaring Romano and Spain the same but with tomato's.

7, Interrupt a nation speaking, specifically Germany.

8, Annoy Russia before taking cover behind America.

9, Or the other way around.

10, Mistake America for Canada constantly, even though Canada loves you for it.

11, Play 8 minute cat videos, even though it Greece keeps awake.

12, Annoy Turkey with said cat video's.

13, Correct England when uses he 'the United Kingdom of Britain and North-Ireland' by saying he can't represent four lands and that Scotland, Wales and North-Ireland should be here too, then he can say it.

14, Do not let Denmark and Spain compare battle axes.

15, Don't mention the hundred year when either France or England are speaking.

16, Do not bully France by mentioning the hundred year war and the loses he suffered, even though England loves it.

17, Forbid Hungary to use her frying on Prussia and order her to punch Austria in the head with it.

18, Forbid Austria to mention classic music and order him to only mention rock music.

19, Sit in Turkey's lap and make cat noises, just to annoy Greece.

20, Ask Scotland where is man-skirt is when he doesn't wear his kilt.

21, Forbid Netherlands and Scotland the usage of pipes, cigars and cigarettes for this meeting and the next.

22, Remind Netherlands about his loss in the 2010 FIFA world cup.

23, Remind Spain about Netherlands revenge four years later in Brazil.

24, Fake sleep and cuddle with Russia, just to annoy Belarus.

25, Ask Switzerland to draw you cute animals.

26, Nor fool him by saying Liechtenstein asked for it.

27, Annoy England by let Scotland playing his bagpipes.

28, Forbid beer for future world meeting, just to see the reaction of Prussia, Denmark and Germany's faces.

29, Saying Napoleon was a cruel unawesome ruler, just to annoy France even though you knew what you said is true.

30, Mention to America he's unhealthy and point out Netherlands is more healthy then him.

31, Mention to Japan, he's just as unhealthy as America.

32, Tell France and Switzerland to share the number 2 spot on the healthiest countries list.

33, Punch Norway in the face when he chokes Denmark and cuddle Denmark for the rest of the meeting.

34, Ask Finland how he became Sweden's wife.

35, When he refuses, tell him no to be scared to hide all the juicy details.

36, Ask Sweden why Finland left him.

37, When Sweden gets sad, cuddle him and tell him he's not scary just sweet.

38, Ignore America for the entire meeting and notice Canada instead.

39, When the Italian twins mention the leaning tower of Pisa say 'I thought it was the leaning tower of Pizza. No wonder I couldn't find it.'

40, Ask England about his punk phase and let stay in said phase for the rest of the meeting.

41, Ask the BTT how the met, when they answer 'When we took Austria vital reasons' get into a huge laughing fit.

42, When Prussia mention his five meters, tell him Germany is bigger then him.

43, And thank him for the lovely mental image before asking for a barf-bag.

44, Tell China, Japan has a better culture then him.

45, Scare the Baltic trio with your best Russia imitation.

46, When Norway pressures you to call him big brother, cuddle Iceland and tell Norway 'Iceland is the only big brother you recognize.'

47, Trick Iceland to give you all his liquorice.

48, Nor trick him that Mr. Puffin threated you to do it.

49, Ask the Netherlands, Belgium and Luxembourg how the Benelux is fairing to the annoyance of other nations.

50, Don't reply to nations with their most hated language.

51, Ask England why he cut Ireland in half.

52, Nor ask North-Ireland how he feels about that.

53, When somebody says Australia accents are annoying, cuddle Australia for the rest of the meeting give him a kiss on the cheek and say 'I think Australian accents are the sexiest in the world.'

54, Ignore Spain when he yells at you his accent is the sexiest in the world.

55, Nickname New Zealand 'Kiwi' no matter how annoyed he gets.

56, Tell Sealand you recognize Wy more of a nation then him.

57, When Sealand calls himself original, call him fake and explain why New Zealand is called New Zealand before pointing to Netherlands who holds the original name for Zealand.

58, Cuddle Wales when he's forgotten each time in a meeting.

59, Ask Scotland why he allied with France when England was clearly stronger.

60, Call England more beautiful then France.

61, Ignore France when he rants to you.

62, Call Scotland sexier then England.

63, Ignore England when he rants to you.

64, Tell Belgium she more awesome then Hungary and Prussia combined.

65, Ignore Prussia and Hungary when they yell at you.

66, Rescue Latvia bridal style when Russia bullies him and growl out to Russia 'Mine' and hold Latvia protectively.

67, Also take Russia's metal pipe with you when you try that.

68, Ask Japan how could sink so low with the many Yaoi and Yuri manga/anime his country makes.

69, Correct Hungary when she mentions herself as a tomboy and call her; a feminist, that pleases the sex she fights so hard against and point to Austria.

70, When Hungary yells why explain to her what a nowadays tomboy is.

71, Kick America when he mutters 'gay' at the end of explanation.

72, And punch him when he mentions the Legend of Korra.

73, Ask the Italian twins how grandpa Rome is doing.

74, Ask the same thing to the Celtic brothers about Britannia, Caledonia and Hibernia.

75, Ask Germanics about Germania.

76, Ask Netherlands, Belgium, France and Luxembourg about how Gaul is doing.

77, Ask the exact same thing to the Nordics about Scandinavia.

78, Ask Netherlands how it feels to have the tallest people on earth, much to the annoyance of Russia.

79, Ask Russia where his hiding those nukes.

80, Ask Romano how he feels about the fact there is a German trio named the ItaloBrothers.

81, And ask him what he thinks about their music.

82, Ask Italy the exact same thing.

83, Ask Germany how he feels about it.

84, Ask Prussia the same thing.

85, Ask Seborga how he feels about it.

86, Tell Austria that his capital lost its title 'Music Capital of the world' and how he feels about the title belongs to Netherlands' capital Amsterdam now.

87, Call China old, repeatedly.

88, Remind America about his debt to China.

89, Corrects America when he brags about _his_ Wi-Fi connection and tell him it's Dutch invention.

90, Correct him the same when he brags about Bluetooth.

91, Ask England what he thought about Scotland's two century alliance with Netherlands.

92, Ask Norway about the movie Frozen.

93, Ask Denmark about Frozen too.

94, When he hates it, agree with him.

95, Ask Germany about the fifty shades series and movie, ask what he likes about it.

96, Ask Prussia the same thing.

97, Ask Netherlands whose idea it was for the first stock market in 1602.

98, When Greece and Turkey are fighting again either say 'Kiss each other and make up' or 'Girls, girls, your both pretty we know.'

99, Ask Scotland about his national animal.

100, When Australia and New Zealand are fighting break them up with you best imitation of England saying 'Boys please play nice, I'm working.'

101, If it works give them a kiss on the cheek.

102, Ask Luxembourg who's his favorite sibling.

103, Ask Iceland the same thing.

104, Ask Sweden about his berserker warriors.

105, Ask Finland about his double personality disorder.

106, If he ask why mention his Santa charm and his sniper skills.

107, Humming a nations character song when a nation stands to speak.


End file.
